


Mornings

by sarah_x



Series: One Word Prompts (X-Men) [3]
Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_x/pseuds/sarah_x
Summary: Sam is an early bird and Roberto hates mornings





	Mornings

Sam couldn’t help but be an early bird. Growing up on a farm, he’d gotten used to the early mornings, stumbling out half-asleep in his rain boots to tend to the chickens and cows. It had been years since he’d lived at home but he’d never quite shaken the habit. There was always something to be up and alert for, especially around the X-Men. 

Sam pulled his shirt on, trying to dress as quietly in the dimly lit room. Sam glanced to Roberto, still asleep in bed, and watched him with a fond smile as he hugged the pillow Sam had been sleeping on moments earlier. Though Sam rose with the sun, Roberto was quite the opposite. He looked like a sleeping beauty but he could be a beast in the mornings, especially before his first fancy coffee of the day. 

He crossed back to the bed and leaned down, kissing Roberto lightly on the shoulder. Roberto huffed in his sleep and shifted in bed. Sam smiled and stroked into his hair before leaving him to sleep for a while longer. 

The moment he reached for the door handle, an explosive argument started up outside their room. Cissie and Lewis were yelling at each other, Cissie threatening to push Lewis down the stairs for stepping on her Storm doll. Sam yanked the door open, shushing them. He frowned and whispered for them to go downstairs and see Ma about it.

Sam closed the door and turned back to the bed. Roberto lay there, head covered with a pillow. He let out a long, loud, muffled groan. 

“Uh-” Sam smiled, chuckling. “Welcome to the family?” 

Roberto groaned, sitting up and covering his face with his hands, “I hate mornings.” 

“At least there’s real breakfast here,” Sam pointed out. “Beats truck stop pretzels and Avengers’ layovers.” 

“Very true,” Roberto yawned and flopped back down into bed. “I don’t want to wake up. It should be illegal.” 

“What happened to Mr. Adventure?” Sam admonished. “Thought you were angling for another beach holiday soon? Carpe diem, compadre.”

Roberto rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets up to his chin. “Never speak to me again.” 

Sam grinned and moved to the bed, crawling back on top of Roberto, arms either side of his shoulders. Roberto gave a satisfied hum and his hands found Sam’s face the second he was within reaching distance. Roberto cupped his cheek, staring at him with half-lidded eyes. 

“Stay in bed with me today,” Roberto said. He traced his fingers from Sam’s cheeks to his lips, “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” 

“Tempting,” Sam murmured against his fingers, before taking them softly from his lips and holding them in his hand. “But you forget, Mr. Only Child, that you can’t really get away with that kind o’ fooling around in a house packed to bursting.” 

Roberto laughed, “Am I going to be subjected to a weekend of anecdotes about you getting caught masturbating?” 

“No need,” Sam grinned, “Always used to rub one out anytime I used a friend’s bathroom, just in case.” 

“Ugh!” Roberto crowed, covering Sam’s face with his hand and making a half-hearted attempt to push the other man off him. “Well, that’s disgusting. Remind me why I’m with you again?”

Sam shrugged, “What’s not to love?” 

“Do you have all morning?”

“Jerk,” Sam whined and picked up a nearby pillow, burying Roberto’s face in it. He ragged it around over his head for a moment, before freeing Roberto, who had a wide-eyed look of annoyance plastered across his face.

“Careful, farm boy,” Roberto growled, grabbing his own pillow as a weapon. “I haven’t had my morning coffee yet.” 


End file.
